


Unravel Me.

by Lucem



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Love Triangles, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucem/pseuds/Lucem
Summary: Trying to cope with the grief of losing his gran, Aoba goes off of the rails and ends up cheating on Koujaku. With Noiz. The strange anti social young man then finds himself falling for Aoba, and in the process of exploring the feelings he can't understand, accidentally destroys the life Aoba had been trying so hard to rebuild. Rated Explicit for Yaoi. Sort of AU. Kou/Aoba, Noiz/Aoba.





	1. A Rough Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unravel Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/265904) by PinkNekoQueen. 



> This story is an updated version of my original work which I posted on fanfiction.net a while back. I'm basically fixing all the mistakes and improving the quality, etc.  
> Since I've completely ran out of ideas for this I'm also hoping a new audience might be able to help me because I'd really like to start writing this story again and continue where I left off.  
> The original work can be found here.  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11285745/1/Unravel-Me

It was under the dull glare of a flickering orange street light that Noiz first properly laid eyes on Aoba Seragaki. The older man's long blue hair caught in the glow as he stumbled along the street, swaying from side to side like a tree caught in strong winds. It took him a long while to notice he was being followed, but when he finally did, he jolted to a halt, his head cocking to the side.

  
Then he swung around toward Noiz, the illumination of the light bringing out the sharp angles of his sweaty and flushed face. His light brown eyes, although hazed over with intoxication, held a sharp glint of rage. "Are you following me?" He suddenly cried, his voice slightly slurred. True, Noiz had been following him, if only out of curiosity. Aoba Seragaki was meant to be the infamous Sly Blue, notorious for being undefeated in Rhyme. Noiz was surprised to find out he was a drug addicted moron that stumbled around at night yelling at strangers. The man was a mess, inebriated on God only knows what, and probably driving himself to an early grave. Noiz wasn't even sure if he had been spotted, or if Aoba, with his erratically shifting eyes, was just calling out to phantoms in the night. But it didn't matter to him that much anyway.

  
"So what if I am?" He asked, his unimpressed gaze travelling over the man before him. Aoba's clothes were a crumpled mess over his scrawny body, shirt oversized, jeans too big for his small height, and his hair fell around his face in damp, chaotic bangs. Even in the poor light, Noiz could see he was unnaturally pale, his lips dry and chapped, dark circles like ink stains beneath his eyes. He looked ill.

  
Aoba was taken aback for a second, an incredulous look crossing his face, before he began staggering toward Noiz, his features flushed with rage. "Well stop it. Go away!" He spat, waving his hands as if to shoo a stray cat.  
Noiz sighed, feeling a prick of disappointment in his chest. He had hoped Aoba wouldn't be this much of a hopeless mess.  "Don't want to," he replied, his expression unchanging. "Maybe I need to go this way too.  
  
"No!" Aoba yelled. "You're stalking me!"  
"That's right," Noiz replied sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes. He could still get some enjoyment teasing the idiot, right? Aoba was too gone to comprehend the sarcasm, and took it seriously.

"Leave me alone!" he cried, his eyes wide with terror, his voice rising with panic. It looked to Noiz like Aoba was trying to swing his fists at him, but in his drunken state the motion caused him to lose balance. Then he tripped over the pavement and fell face first onto the road with an ungraceful thud as he landed. Noiz looked at him, sprawled out on the ground, his clothes covered in filth and his hair a straggled mess.

"Idiot," he muttered with a disdainful snort. When Aoba didn't get up, he felt slight concern rising in his chest. Concern for another human being was rare on Noiz's part, but Aoba still had the potential to be a worthy opponent in Rhyme. If he just got his shit together and sobered up.   
"Oi." He called out. No reply. He walked over to the man lying on the road, and leaned over to examine him. There didn't seem to be any blood or sign of injury, and his chest was still rising and falling normally. Satisfied that he was alive, he decided to take off, leaving the unconscious idiot on the side of the road. Either he'd wake up and stumble off home, or someone else would find him. Either way it wasn't Noiz's problem.

Just as he stepped away though, he felt something clamp around his ankle, and heard a soft giggle. Looking down, he saw Aoba's long pale fingers wrapped around his lower leg, and his brown eyes sharp with an accusing glare, as he abruptly let out a bitter laugh. "So you're just going to leave me here?" he demanded.  
"That was the plan," Noiz replied, noticing that Aoba's face was now scraped and bruised, caked in dirt and oozing blood. "What a mess," he commented, shaking off Aoba's hand. Aoba only laughed, drunken and crazed, and pushed himself up onto his knees. "Come closer," He said quietly, his mad gaze meeting Noiz's suspicious glare. Out of curiosity, Noiz leaned down toward the man, and was suddenly ambushed, pulled down to his knees, Aoba's thin arms looped around his neck.

He was expecting to be attacked, but Aoba only let out a girlish giggle and planted his lips on Noiz's in a sloppy kiss. After a few seconds of confusion, Noiz returned the drunken kiss, running his tongue along Aoba's bottom lip before jamming it into his mouth. Aoba let out a soft moan against him as their lips crashed together and their tongues intertwined. He revelled in the feeling of his tongue piercing catching in Aoba's mouth, clacking against his teeth. If Aoba wanted to have fun this way, Noiz wasn't going to turn him down. He was cute enough, and it had been a while since Noiz had been with a man.

When they pulled away, Aoba was gasping, his pale face flushed. Noiz took a deep breathe and pulled the other man to his feet, grabbing him by the sleeve and dragging him toward a nearby alley, wedged neatly between two old looking buildings. He would have led him back to his place, but it was too far away and he was too impatient to manage the walk, desperately wanting to just get on with it. He could already feel desire stirring between his legs, just from kissing.

"Is this why you were following me?" Aoba asked with a chuckle as Noiz pressed him against the dank alley wall, kissing the soft skin of his neck.    
"No," He spoke between heated kisses, his mouth lowering toward the curve of Aoba's collarbone. "But this is fun," He said, slipping a hand up Aoba's top, letting his fingers explore the other man's lean abdomen and chest. His skin was hot and sweaty, his chest rising and falling rapidly under Noiz' touch. His finger tips brushed an erect nipple, eliciting a small gasp from Aoba. "

"Noiz. That's your name, isn't it?" he laughed softly. Noiz froze for a second. But it made sense Aoba would know who he was when he thought about it. They were both well known Rhyme players, and Noiz was the leader of Ruff Rabbit. It's not like they had never run into each other while watching matches. Noiz always caught a flash of that long blue hair among the thick crowds. It was likely Aoba had seem him too so he was bound to have asked questions about him at some point.  
"You're not as stupid as you look," Noiz commented, pushing up the material of Aoba's shirt, revealing his slender body and pale skin to the cold night air. Aoba only giggled in response, his face turning a deep shade of red. "I was right," he chirped, grabbing Noiz by the waist and pulling him closer. "I'm so horny!" he laughed. Noiz could see a mischievous grin spread on Aoba's lips, and see a glint in his glossed over eyes. Sweat poured down his reddened face, as he leaned in to kiss Noiz, pressing his lips onto the blonde's jawline. Noiz felt a dull warm sensation on his skin, and shuddered slightly. He could feel the hardness of Aoba's erection grinding against his own.

Aoba felt a warmth pool in his hips, and let out small gasps every time Noiz touched him, those rough hands and harsh lips sending hot bolts through his body. He felt like they were a tangled mess of heat and sweat, pressing against one and other in a frenzy hunger. Everything seemed to be happening so fast, the night going by in a dizzying blur, and through the fog in his mind he couldn't even recall how they got to the alley at all. Noiz's face spun before him as they kissed, desperate heated moments in which their lips melted together and their tongues felt for each other inside their mouths, warm and wet and delicious. Aoba trembled when Noiz pressed his body into his, crushing his bare back against the cold brick wall. His blue shirt was already pulled up all the way to his chest, revealing his naked upper body to the chill in the night air. But a warmth buzzed through his veins, making his skin tingle and his head spin, and he didn't feel the cold at all.

He had no idea how he'd ended up in a dark alley getting intimate with the leader of Ruff Rabbit, but the guy was cute so he didn't really care. Right now he felt like he was on top of the world, and everything seemed to glow and sparkle despite the darkness and shadows of the night. He felt a warm laugh bubble up in his chest and he pulled Noiz closer, planting clumsy kisses down his neck, pressing his lips against the blonde man's pulse point as though he could swallow up his racing heartbeat. "Fuck me," he whispered, his tongue darting out and caressing the fleshy shell of Noiz's ear. Noiz's green eyes widened for a moment, before he nodded. Instantly Noiz reached for Aoba's belt, but while he was fumbling with the buckle, he suddenly stopped. Aoba let out an agitated sigh, shifting restlessly against Noiz, who only hushed him. In the silence, Aoba heard a voice, and shock pierced his nerves like shards of ice, breaking through the warm haze of intoxication.

  
"Aoba!" that familiar voice called out again. It belonged to Koujaku.   
"Seems like someone is looking for you," Noiz said quietly with a razor sharp smirk.   
Aoba nodded, feeling a lump in the back of his throat. Koujaku. His boyfriend. Guilt and shame rushed through his chest, choking the air from his lungs, and he tried to push Noiz away. But the younger man was having none of it. With his hands still on Aoba's chest, he pushed him firmly back against the wall. "You're not so sure now are you?" Noiz asked, a sharp glint in his gaze. "Is there a reason you don't want to be caught with me?"  
Aoba shook his head, and in response Noiz raised an eyebrow, lowering his hands to Aoba's belt.  
"No, stop it!" Aoba said, panicking, trying to push Noiz away. But a dizzy sensation crashed upon him, his limbs felt so heavy while his head felt empty and light, the combination made him feel nauseous. 

 "Get off of me," he snapped.  
Noiz didn't budge. "You're the one who told me to fuck you," he hissed in a low voice. "And I intend to do that."  
Koujaku's voice called out for Aoba again, this time sounding louder and more alarmed.  
"Please, get off" Aoba pleaded desperately.  
"No," Noiz replied sternly, his green eyes hardening like stone.  
"Aoba!" Koujaku called, and suddenly a bright light lit up the alley, washing away all the darkness, exposing the two men locked together awkwardly.  
"Shit" Noiz growled under his breathe.   
Aoba turned away, unable to stand the blinding glare that burned his eyes, or the embarrassment that clawed into his gut.  
"What are you doing to Aoba?" he heard Koujaku demand, accusingly.  
"He told me to fuck him," Noiz stated with an arrogant snort.  
"Bastard!" Koujaku spat, dropping his torch, the light flickering a few times before abruptly going out, leaving them swallowed by darkness once more.

Aoba didn't have to see him to know that he'd lunged for Noiz, he felt it in the way Noiz pulled away from in, in the rage in Koujaku's voice. His eyes stinging with the threat of tears, and his legs suddenly feeling hollow, he bit back his sobs. What had he been doing? The horror hit him like a smack in the face, and he felt himself slide down the wall as his shaky legs gave way beneath him. The whole world was spinning, dark shapes whirling around him. Only now it wasn't fun, the sensation didn't make him giddy with excitement. It made him feel sick. He sat on the filthy ground, his knees pulled up to his chin, his arms wrapped around himself. To fight the dizziness, he buried his face into his knees, his shoulders trembling with wracking sobs. He could hear Koujaku and Noiz fighting and he knew it was his fault. He couldn't bring himself to look up or intervene, he wanted nothing more than to curl up against the shame and disappear.

 


	2. I Will Forgive You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba and Koujaku discuss the events of the night before as well as Aoba's behaviour since his grandmother died.  
> Of course this also calls for some make up sex. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Aoba awoke in a familar bed, swathed in soft crimson blankets, a similar colour to the eyes of their owner. He took a deep, rattling breathe, rolling over so his face was smothered into the suffocating pillows. His head felt somewhat groggy and his stomach churned, faint imprints of flickering light dancing under his tightly closed eyelids. A dull ache pounded through his heavy body, making a sickness crawl up his throat, and his face stung, reminding him that he had fallen over and surely would be harshly bruised.

From the bathroom he could hear the faint patter of the shower running. More often than not, he would join Koujaku while he washed, but today he couldn't bear the thought of being near him. He was sure he'd over stepped the line from boyfriend to ex-boyfriend last night, and honestly had no idea why it had taken Koujaku so long anyway. All the shit Koujaku had put up with from him recently was unbelievable. Aoba would have left long ago had it been the other way around.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, he heard the door slide open, followed by the sound of footsteps padding softly against the floor. He raised his head to see the familiar face of the man he loved, and felt a deep pang of guilt jolt through his chest almost painfully.  
"I didn't realise you were awake," Koujaku said thoughtfully. Aoba expected him to be angry, but there was no anger in his voice. He didn't even look angry. He just stood there with his usual gentle expression, smiling kindly, his long dark hair plastered to his face with water.

His full upper body was exposed, and with only a short towel wrapped around his waist, the lower half of his strong legs were on display too. Normally the sight of his bare chest, lean and muscular, and the dark tattoos that spread across his shoulder and arm in swirls of ink, was enough to make Aoba feel a little excitement. Now he just felt uneasy, and he swallowed nothing but air, his throat feeling dry. He couldn't even look Koujaku in the eye without his stomach clenching.  
"I'm sorry," was all he managed to say, his voice weak and pathetic even to his own ears. Koujaku glanced at him, and something dark seemed to flash beneath his red gaze. Then he closed his eyes tightly and sighed, rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

"It's fine," came a simple reply. Then he crawled into bed next to Aoba, who shifted to give him space, leaving a sizeable gap between them. It felt wrong for him to be so close to him, like he was diseased, infected, and with one touch it would spread to Koujaku's skin and poison him too.

"Its not fine," Aoba said, stubborn in his guilt, as Koujaku settled beside him on the bed. The corners of his eyes stung, and his chest felt tight, but he continued to talk. "I have a problem. I know I do. But what happened last night was unforgivable. So please, don't smile and say its all okay. Because it isn't," his voice was choked, desperate.

"I'm at my wits end, Aoba," After a long silence he spoke, a pained expression crossing his face. "I worry about you all the time. I know losing Tae was hard for you. I know you're not coping well. But I'm not sleeping because I'm terrified for you, I can't eat because I'm worried sick for you. You need to stop. The alcohol, the drugs, disappearing all night, coming here out of your mind and trashing things. It won't help you," He locked gazes with Aoba, who was unable to look away, despite how much it hurt to see the pain in Koujaku's eyes. Those words seemed to pierce right into his heart, every syllable like he was being stabbed by a blade.

"I'm worried sick. We all are. I love you. I really love you. But I can't take anymore. If it doesn't stop it's over. I mean it. I forgive you for last night. I know it wasn't your fault. But please, no more. Don't do it again," he said, his quiet voice filled with dread. "Please don't hurt me anymore, Aoba,"

Aoba closed his eyes, releasing the breathe he hadn't even realised he was holding until his lungs began to burn. He felt the warmth of tears flow down his cheeks. "I will stop." He said, his voice trembling. "But what happened last night was my fault. I was the one who...started it. So be angry at me, yell at me, tell me I'm-" His voice cracked. He took a deep rattling breathe, trying to make sense of the jumbled thoughts, rearrange them into words "...just don't act like I've done nothing wrong."

"You've done plenty wrong, but I don't blame you. I've done worse, " Koujaku said softly, leaning closer to Aoba. The older man pressed his lips against Aoba's unscathed cheek, the soft touch sending shivers down his spine. It was so warm and familiar, yet somehow distant and surreal. He moved a thumb across the top of Aoba's cheekbone, gently wiping at the tears.

"Just don't ever do it again," Koujaku said, moving his lips to his ear, his hot breathe fanning across the side of his face. Aoba knew he was angry, he could hear the threatening tone, hidden under the softness of his voice like a blade concealed beneath a fine robe.

"I won't. I promise." He replied, unable to keep the nervousness in his gut from creeping into his voice.  
"Good," Koujaku said, seemingly pleased with Aoba's answer. "I don't want anymore harm to come to that cute face of yours,"

Aoba absent mindedly reached up to his aching cheek, gently prodding at the sore skin with his fingers. It felt a little swollen and rough under his touch, the applied pressure of his fingers making the pain flare up, but he had no idea just how bad it was.  
Koujaku gently grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away. "Don't touch it," He said with a concerned smile. "It's just a little scrape. You'll be fine," Then his smile faded and his gaze hardened. "That boy, did he do it?"

Aoba shook his head. "I fell," he answered quietly. Koujaku's grip on Aoba's thin wrist tightened to the point it was beginning to hurt.  
"Where did that bastard touch you?" He demanded. Aoba felt blood rush to his face, recalling what had happened, and too ashamed to answer he just weakly shook his head, lowering his eyes.

"You can tell me," Koujaku urged, trying to get some answer out of his boyfriend.  
Aoba's jaw worked, and he was unable to raise his head, his reply getting stuck in he was choking on thorns. He tried to swallow his nerves, but that only made him feel sick. He could vaguely remember the feeling of Noiz's hot hands pressed against his skin, pulling up his shirt and gliding across his chest. The memory was hazy though, because of all the drugs and alcohol that had been in his system.

"We kissed," he said finally, his voice coming out as barely whisper. Shame painted his pale cheeks red, and he was unable to meet Koujaku's eyes with his own. He gently pressed his hands to his chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart beneath them, like it was trying to break free. "And fooled around a bit too," he added, his face burning up.

Koujaku raised an eyebrow. "That's all?" he asked.  
Aoba nodded. "Nothing else happened," he assured him.  
Koujaku furrowed his brows, his mouth set in a tight line. "I can't get the image of him touching you out of my head," he said sharply, "That little brat with his hands all over you,"

"Koujaku, I-" Aoba went to apologise, but was cut off when his boyfriend suddenly leaned over and kissed the side of his neck. The soft touch sent shivers through him, and he closed his eyes. They hadn't been properly intimate in a while, Koujaku refused to sleep with Aoba when he was so intoxicated he didn't know where he was.  
Before he could do anything else, Koujaku suddenly crawled on top of him, the towel slipping away, and pinned him down to the bed, fingers curled around his wrists. Water dripped down from his soaking hair, needling into Aoba's skin, and he flinched slightly.

Then he lowered his head, kissing him feverishly, their lips pressed together with bruising persistence as though he was determined to erase Noiz's touch with strength alone. Aoba didn't like the way he was being kissed though. It was too clawing, too desperate, Koujaku's carefully concealed rage pouring into his lips like a wild fire. There was none of his usual tender warmth or love.

He was too shocked to react, and felt a little dizzy and breathless when Koujaku pulled away, a dark possessiveness flashing breifly in his crimson eyes. "Koujaku...?" he muttered quietly, a little stunned. This wasn't like him at all. He was angry, upset. Of course he was, Aoba had done something unforgivble.. The thought made him feel sick with self disgust, and he turned his face away.

Koujaku looked down at Aoba, through the dark wet hair falling over his face, dripping onto his blue haired boyfriend beneath him. The way Aoba looked at him, his hazel eyes wide, his mouth slightly open in shock, made him feel a little guilty. But such an expression on his beautiful face was also alluring in its own way. He'd felt something strange twisting in his gut, and a feeling of frustration and worry pent up inside him. But after kissing Aoba, it faded, like a flame flickering out.

"Sorry," he said with a sheepish grin, leaning down once more and pressing his lips against Aoba's, softer this time. Aoba's mouth was more welcoming now, and it wasn't long before the kiss deepened, Koujaku slipping his tongue in, skilfully exploring every inch of Aoba, who gave a soft breathy moan in return. Every little breath Aoba took, every little gasp, every little moan that escaped his lips, they all belonged to Koujaku. No one else was allowed to see this side of his boyfriend that he loved so much. It was reserved only for him. He'd memorised every inch of Aoba's body, engraving every curve and dip of his frame, from the shape of his thin legs to his flat stomach and lean chest, into his memory. He knew exactly what Aoba wanted and needed, exactly what he liked and didn't like. No one could ever take that away from him.

With a soft sigh, he withdrew again, leaving Aoba a panting mess. The way his lover unraveled underneath him was beautiful. His pale cheeks flushed rose pink, the embarrassed look on his face as he averted his gaze from Koujaku's, looking anywhere but into his eyes, trying to conceal the lust in his own. It took so little to get Aoba aroused, and they both knew it. Koujaku loved that about him. Aoba thought it was shameful and embarrassing.  
"I love you Aoba," he said, a warm feeling swelling in his chest.

"I love you too, Koujaku" The feeling intensified tenfold when Aoba replied, the heat spreading through his body like thousands of tiny candle flames. It was his turn to blush now. He looked away for a moment and then leaned in to steal a quick kiss from Aoba's lips, already puckered in anticipation. Then he ran his lips along his jawline, accidentally catching a loose strand of that blue hair. Aoba gasped, shifting beneath him.

"Sorry," Koujaku muttered.  
"It's fine," Aoba said, leaning back into the pillow as Koujaku's trailed his lips down his neck, a hand sliding up his shirt to caress the hot skin beneath. He heard Aoba sigh, his muscles tensing under his teasing touch.  
The image of Aoba pressed against the alley wall by that smug little brat, caught in the wide circle of bright torchlight flashed in his mind. He froze.  
"Koujaku?" Aoba said, but his voice was drowned out by the memory.

'He told me to fuck him.'

The words echoed through his head with the persistence of an alarm bell. He could still see that sneer on his face, taunting him, that smug glint in his green eyes. Under normal circumstances, he would never have forgiven Aoba for cheating. But nothing these past few weeks had been normal. Aoba was grieving over the death of his grandmother, a tragedy that had barely even sunk in for himself yet. Inebriated on alcohol and probably plenty of other substances too, he probably didn't even know where he was or what he was doing most of the time. The guy had obviously taken advantage of him

He shook his head. "Its nothing," he reassured his boyfriend, kissing him more desperately now, his lips trailing down his collar bone with little nips and tugs at his pale skin. The way Aoba reacted under his touch, tensing slightly and letting out small gasps, was no different than usual. The way his skin felt and tasted against his mouth, soft and slightly salty, was no different. Everything, down to the last inch, the last detail of his body was exactly the same.  
Yet Koujaku felt a tight knot of worry gnaw away at his gut, it irritated him, made him feel like he was on edge. Seeing Aoba in someone else's arms had broke something inside of him, stole the air from his lungs and blood from his heart. No one was allowed to touch Aoba that way. Aoba was his, and he was Aoba's.

"Aoba..." he mumbled, his voice low. Quickly he slid his hands up, resting them on Aoba's upper chest, his thumbs circling his nipples. Aoba let loose a small moan, trying hard to keep his voice down. Koujaku responded by pulling his boyfriends shirt up, quickly manoeuvring it over his head with skill. Aoba complied, and before he'd even shrugged the garment off, Koujaku's tongue had impatiently began teasing him, tracing around one of his erect nipples, at first licking at the nubs, pushing it around with wet flicks, before placing his mouth over the area around it and sucking, licking and tugging with his lips and tongue. Aoba's adorable little squeak of pleasure, just barely contained, was enough to make Koujaku feel heat pouring into his stomach and groin.

"Koujaku...! Aoba exclaimed hoarsely, when Koujaku began going lower, leaving a trail of kisses down his pale stomach, stopping only to unbuckle Aoba's belt and remove his pants and underwear. With Aoba completely naked now, Koujaku couldn't help but stop for a few seconds and admire the sight. He'd seen it a hundred times before, but it never became any less beautiful. Long ago there were nights where he could only dream of having Aoba like this before him, and now it was real and it still seemed to take his breathe away.

The way his chest was rising and falling rapidly, still glistening with saliva, the way his hair was long and messy and dishevelled, falling over his shoulders like a flurry of blue water, the way his eyes glistened like brown quartz, blazed over with passion and his cheeks were so red that it looked like his face would soon start burning. It was all so perfect. Placing himself between Aoba's legs, he reached down, gripping his boyfriend's stiff cock in his hand. He managed to tear a loud moan from Aoba's perfect lips when he began gently stroking. With every movement of his skilled hands, Koujaku heard Aoba gasp sharply, a whimper sometimes escaping from his mouth. He wanted to hear more of that voice, more of those gentle moans and pleasured cries and soft gasps that Aoba let out just for him and him alone. While pumping up and down the shaft with a bit more force, he traced his fingers around Aoba's asshole with his other hand, enjoying the way his entire body shuddered under the touch, like his skin was rippling and alive. "K-koujaku" Aoba suddenly said, trembling voice spilling from his lips. "You can't!"

Koujaku froze, his brows knitting into a deep frown as worry coiled in his gut. He couldn't understand why Aoba would want him to stop. Was he hesitant about going further? Did he really not want him anymore?

"What?" He asked, as though he'd heard it wrong.  
Aoba looked at him and bit his lip before dropping his gaze abruptly. "I...I need a shower," the words tumbled from his mouth.

Koujaku let out a soft chuckle of relief. It was so like Aoba to fret over such trivial things. "Now you tell me? I don't care anyway," he couldn't help but smile as he spoke.

"But..." Aoba began to protest, but Koujaku hushed him by going back to jacking him off, his grip getting tighter, his movements speeding up again. Precum began dripping from the tip, and Aoba was now letting out small moans with every stroke up and down his shaft. Koujaku could feel the want building in his own area, with the sight of Aoba's face twisted in pleasure and the feeling of his hot dick between his fingers. As if Aoba knew what he was thinking, he tried to push himself up. "L-let me do something," he said between pants, reaching forward toward Koujaku's belt. Koujaku normally wouldn't have protested, but today didn't want Aoba to do anything. He pressed his hand against his boyfriend's chest, firmly pushing him back down against the mattress.

"No," he replied sternly. Aoba tried to resist, but with one hard look from Koujaku, he gave up all resistance and ended up propped up on his elbows, his head leaning back as his hips raised into Koujaku's touch. Koujaku ran his thumb over the head rubbing gently at the soaking slit. He saw Aoba's legs tremble, his hand shooting up to cover his mouth. Koujaku reached over with his free hand toward the bedside table, searching blindly around the surface for the tube of lubricant they usually kept there. When he finally grabbed it, he stopped pleasuring Aoba for only a second to coat his fingers with a generous amount, then he quickly cast the tube aside and began stroking Aoba again whilst smearing it around Aoba's entrance.

Aoba opened his legs wider, letting out a strangled cry when Koujaku began inserting his middle finger. As usual it was so warm and tight inside, and Aoba seemed to suck his fingers in. He couldn't wait to have his dick in place of those fingers, but preparation was necessary. And it was nice to see Aoba squirm like this too.

Aoba found himself letting out shuddering moans with every pump of Koujaku's fingers inside his ass, and every stroke on his erect dick. The pleasure pooled in his hips and built in his stomach like fire, shooting straight to his groin. A sweet numbness had spread through his legs, and he trembled, not sure how much longer he could hold on. While he didn't like sitting back doing nothing, Koujaku was being controlling today and wouldn't let him do anything. Distantly he worried about the uncharacteristic behaviour, but he couldn't deny the pleasure was especially intense and before long he gave in, letting himself get drowned in the amazing feeling of bliss. 

Unconsciously he bit down on his lips to suppress his moans. He knew it was nothing to be ashamed of, Koujaku had seen this side of him uncountable times, but he couldn't bear the sound of his own voice echoing back to him through the room like that. It made him want to cringe at how awful and senseless he sounded, and he couldn't understand why Koujaku enjoyed such sounds.

He closed his eyes tightly, and unable to see Koujaku, he felt a little jolt of surprise when he unexpectedly pulled his fingers out and roughly grabbed his hips, pulling him closer to align himself. A familiar warmth suddenly filled him, accompanied by a tight pressure and a little pain, as well as a rush of something delicious and sweet. Rather than being careful as usual and taking his time, Koujaku had pushed into him with desperation, letting out a long, shuddering sigh. It was rare of him to lose his self control like that.

"Koujaku!?" Aoba gasped, his eyes shooting wide open, a little shocked at the sensation that seemed to stimulate every nerve in his body. The look on his boyfriend's face made Aoba feel a little shaken up with an odd sense of desire. He was looking down on him, his face red and flushed, his eyes glazed over with lust and a dark, almost possessive look, hidden in the deep crimson of his gaze. 

"Sorry," he muttered, taking a deep breathe. "I've missed you so much," he bent down to kiss Aoba, a deep lingering kiss that left them both gasping, desperate to draw in some air. It had been too long since they had made love. Aoba felt desire swell in him, like crackling flames in his stomach. "Fuck me..." he mumbled shamelessly, heat rushing to his face.

With a stiff nod and a deep flush, Koujaku began slowly rocking into him, his cock embedded inside and prying him open. It hurt a little, but soon the pain ebbed away into the growing tide of pleasure. With every movement, his hardened dick was pressed against the tense muscle of Koujaku's stomach, the added stimulation creation even more pleasure. Egged on by Aoba's unrestrained moans, Koujaku began speeding up his thrusts. Soon he was pounding into him without any reservation, his solid length scraping against his wet inner walls, the bed creaking so loudly beneath them he was sure it would drown out all the sweet noises escaping his lips.

Aoba's legs felt as though they were opened impossibly wide, his feet dangling helplessly in the air, and distantly he realised this position was similar to their first time, before the pleasure scattered his thoughts into a world of white, hot bliss. Every thrust seemed to go so deep inside him, the sensation running through his nerves so fiercely he thought they might be ripped from his body. He trembled and cried in pleasure, the feeling getting sharper and sweeter within him, his fingers digging into the sheets beneath his body.

Every forceful thrust seemed to now be hitting that one spot inside him that made his chest constrict and his stomach quiver and and set his nerves alight. He attempted to move too, to rock his hips in time with Koujaku, but fingers dug into the soft, pale skin of his thighs, holding him in place, and with a raging inferno swirling inside him and no way to release it, he wanted to scream, strangely desperate cries tearing from his raw throat before he could stop them. His vision began to swim, as though his entire consciousness was drowning in the intense bliss, and in slow glorious waves he could feel himself getting pushed closer to the edge. It was only a matter of seconds before he'd be tipped over.

He could vaguely make out the soft sounds Koujaku made above him, small groans and heavy pants as he too was being pushed to climax. He opened his eyes, to catch a brief, obscured glimpse of Koujaku's face, his eyes closed tightly, features screwed up as he was lost in the throes of pleasure. His hair fell over his shoulders in a curtain of black, still damp and swaying around him as he moved. "Koujaku!" Aoba cried, feeling himself suddenly falter on the edge as a surge of pleasure ran through him. "I'm-!" he was cut off by his own cry as he came, Koujaku quickly grabbing one of his hands and interlacing his fingers before he was done.

His semen shot out all over Koujaku's stomach in pearly strings, his toes curling in on themselves almost painfully as he gasped and groaned. Those fingers tightened around his hand as a long drawn out groan filled the room, and moments later Aoba felt a warmth spreading inside him. He took deep breathes in an attempt to recover, feeling as though he'd just run a mile, and Koujaku pulled out and rolled off of him, settling next to him in the bed.

They say there for a while, Aoba's head light and dizzy as though he was floating among the clouds, for what seemed like an eternity. Just lying there, basking in the afterglow, hearing nothing but the soft pants of his lover as he caught his breathe.

Koujaku was the first to move, after what seemed like forever, he rolled over and interlaced his fingers with Aoba's own, and Aoba nestled his head beneath Koujaku's neck, who kissed the top of his head. "I love you," he said with a soft sigh.

"I love you too," Aoba replied, feeling a wave of tiredness wash over him. "I'm hungry," he added, realising he hadn't eaten since noon yesterday. 

"We should clean up and order take out," Koujaku said. "I'm too tired to cook."

"Sounds like a good idea," Aoba replied lazily, gazing up at Koujaku. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Green Tea for Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba is nervous about going back to work, and Koujaku helps ease his nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry updates are so slow, I've been working on other stuff and then I had a creativity block that was so hard to shake, and I'm just now getting the motivation back to rewrite this story.

Aoba frowned at himself in the mirror, his pale reflection frowning back from the small oval surface. It had been almost a week, and time had seemed to worsen the bruise on his face instead of making it better. It had darkened to a sickly blue berry purple at first, before fading into yellowish tones, as though he'd powdered his face with coloured chalk. It really did look like poison upon his skin, he thought, absently staring at it.  
The area around his eye was no longer bloated, but still tender to the touch, stinging under the hot water of a bath or shower, making him pull a face when he rubbed at it unconsciously, causing pain to flare up.

"You better not be touching that," Koujaku spoke from behind him, making him jump. 

"I was just looking!" he snapped, agitation coiling in his gut. "I thought you were down stairs anyway," he grumbled. He didn't mean to sound so unkind, but he was returning to work today, and his nerves were wearing away at him like a burning in his gut, pushing his fear to the surface of his mind in a harsh and angry form.

"I just came to ask what you want for breakfast," he answered, mock hurt in his voice. Of course Koujaku wouldn't really get mad at Aoba being irritable. He was too sweet, too understanding. 

"Just green tea," Aoba replied softer, glancing up apologetically. "I'll be down in a minute anyway."

"You need to have something proper for breakfast, Aoba," Koujaku advised, his voice sounding light and playful, but with a serious underlying note. "I'm not really hungry-" Koujaku cut him off by suddenly grabbing him from behind, pulling him close and pressing his mouth to to the back of his neck. Aoba jolted slightly, hot blood spilling into cheeks as those soft lips touched his nape, warm breathe tickling the wisps of feathery blue hair. "You've lost a little weight," he muttered affectionately to the back of Aoba's head, hands skimming up the sides of his slender body. Aoba could feel the heat in Koujaku's touch, like hot coals pressed against his skin, even through the material of his shirt. 

"I've got to get ready for work!" he protested, trying to squirm out from his boyfriends hold, but it was a futile attempt, Koujaku was much stronger than him and barely seemed to notice as he struggled. "It's only eight," Koujaku replied, his lips curling into a sly smile against the back of his neck. "We have plenty of time," he mumbled into Aoba's ear, his voice low.

Aoba couldn't argue with that. He had gotten up and started getting ready early because his nerves had made him restless, and he didn't have to be in until nine thirty. He was just irritated by the effect Koujaku had on him, those hands on his body and just a few little kisses always left him flustered. He sometimes wished it could be the other way around but Koujaku somehow never seemed to get embarrassed when it came to matters of intimacy. Or he just hid it very well...he did have a lot more experience than Aoba after all.

"I'm nervous about today," Aoba suddenly blurted. He could see them both in the mirror now, and while his face was completely crimson, even to the tips of his ears, Koujaku seemed perfectly calm and composed. "Why?" he asked, lightly kissing Aoba's cheek. "You've worked there for years. You'll be fine," he reassured him, with his usual gentle smile. 

"Yeah...it's just...I don't know," Aoba lowered his eyes, trying to put his feelings into words. His nerves chafed inside him, and it felt as though his stomach was trying to make its way up his throat. Koujaku smoothly stroked his sides, pulling him closer. "I believe in you, Aoba," he said. Aoba leaned back into him, letting out a soft sigh, and just like that his pent up anxiety seemed to depart with his breathe, and he felt himself relax. "I love you," Koujaku mumbled in his ear.

He resisted the urge to melt against his boyfriend, hearing that sweet seductive voice float through his mind. It seemed to momentarily wash away all reason within him, like the soft foam of a gentle wave sweeping across a shore, and he closed his eyes, pressing his head back into his boyfriends chest. Koujaku made a small sound in the back of his throat, and then his embrace on Aoba tightened, powerful arms almost crushing. 

It was moments like this he recalled why he had fallen in love with Koujaku. His childhood friend, his best friend. It was the kindness in his smile, the gentle gaze in his eyes, the softness in his voice. The way that he was always there for Aoba, even after everything they'd been through together, he always stood by him, protecting him when he was vulnerable, giving him hope when he'd fallen into despair, making him smile when he felt there was nothing left to smile about. And easing his nerves because he was prone to worrying too much. 

Koujaku had always been there, a rock to keep him steady when he faltered, a shield to keep him safe from harm, and he hoped he could return the favour, he hoped he was able to do the same for him. He had no idea what Koujaku saw in him, but he was infinitely grateful his boyfriend loved him. 

"I love you, too," he said quietly, shifting in the circle of his embrace to face him. Koujaku's eyes went wide for a moment, a brief flush of red dusting his high cheekbones. It was oddly satisfying to see him blush, even slightly, and the colour of it added to his face made him glow almost beautifully. Koujaku was beautiful, he thought, in a striking, almost imposing way sometimes. The soft curve of his mouth, the thick, black lashes that framed his ruby eyes, his dark, hair, almost black, the colour of the sky on a summer's night moments before it turned pitch dark, everything about him was graceful like a work of art. He was the kind of man you could imagine sitting proudly in a portrait, chin raised with dignity, eyes gleaming with a steady, unwavering light.

He suddenly leaned down, landing a quick peck on Aoba's lips, who had been too busy staring at him, lost in his own little world. Falteringly he reacted, belatedly melting into the series of soft grazing kisses with a small gasp. It was warm and gentle, just brushes of their lips filled with reassurance and love. But it didn't take long for the soft steady flame between them to ignite into something wild and out of control, their kisses becoming deeper and more desperate, as it usually did with them. Even after all this time they could still lose control with each other, still fall into a heated, passionate whirl, just as sharp and intense as when they had first become lovers. 

They somehow shifted across the room, ending up on the bed, Aoba sprawled beneath Koujaku, hands gliding across the soft material of his kimono and reaching toward the collar, tugging it open. His skin was damp with sweat beneath as it fell away in a flurry of red, revealing his tattos, gleaming swirls of dark ink over the smooth muscle of his upper chest and shoulders. In turn, Koujaku slipped his hands up Aoba's shirt and stroked his sides, urging him to remove the garment, but as soon as he shrugged it over his head, he felt a sudden wave of anxiety crash upon him, feeling a little self conscious of his naked body. 

He had always been slender, but the past few weeks he'd withered away to the point he looked almost sickly skinny. He hadn't really looked at himself, given himself time to examine his body properly, but it suddenly hit him how much weight he'd lost. He could see it in the flatness of his chest and stomach, the lines of his ribcage more prominent than ever, his skin stretched thinly over the grooves of his hips, and his skinny limbs, almost like twigs compared to Koujaku's lightly muscled frame. It made his nerves flare up, a dull yet persistent fear that Koujaku would no longer be attracted to him anymore.

Koujaku, with his observant red eyes, immediately noticed the change in his reaction. "What's wrong, Aoba?" he asked, pressing his lips against his forehead.

"It's nothing," he mumbled, avoiding his boyfriends attentive gaze. Koujaku suddenly kissed him. It wasn't an intense, fiery kiss like the ones they had been sharing moments ago, burning up like fireworks in the sky, but rather something more soft and temperate. It was as though his lust and adoration were spilling from his lips in a gentle, yet firm kiss that erased all doubt from his mind. Erased everything but the feeling of their lips touching in a blaze of heat, their bodies pressing together as though they could melt into one and other.

When their lips finally parted, Aoba struggled to draw in breathe, and Koujaku mumbled in his ear "I love you. No matter what, I love you." 

A startled choking noise escaped from Aoba's throat, shocked at the intensity of his boyfriend's words, the raw emotion that spilled into his voice. Before he could even think to reply, he was pulled back into fierce kisses once more, their tongues entwining, lips crashing together with bruising force. Deep shivers ran through Aoba, right to the base of his spine, and he was aware he had began making low, whimpering sounds in the back of his throat.

Distantly he thought there was something important he needed to be doing right now, but he was too lost in the moment with Koujaku, drowning in the heat of his body, the taste of his lips, the smell of his skin, to care about anything else. Lips nipped and tugged at his peaked chest, and with a small groan, he arched his back slightly, Koujaku clumsily undoing his pants and dipping his hands into his underwear.   
He didn't realise how much yearning had been growing within, how much he desired for Koujaku to touch him, until hot fingers clasped around his length, tearing a moan from his mouth, and the world scattered away in a haze of white bliss. An overwhelming urge consumed him, washing away all reason, and he found himself pushing Koujaku back, climbing on top of him, straddling his hips.   
His boyfriend looked up at him with wide eyes, and with a certain sense of satisfaction Aoba noticed that Koujaku was blushing deep red and breathing hard. He rarely ever took charge like this, he usually just let his boyfriend take control during sex, getting swept along in his current of desires.   
But he couldn't deny how great it felt to be in control. After preparing himself shamelessly, fingers prodding his own entrance, slipping in like he had done alone in his room years ago, although he would die before admitting to that, with Koujaku's eyes watching him in an unblinking haze, he lowered himself onto his boyfriend solid cock and began gently rolling his hips.

Koujaku closed his eyes, a choked cry stuttering between clenched teeth, as his length was absorbed in heat, a sweet pleasure charging through him in sudden waves. He looked up at Aoba, rocking himself on his knees, entire body shaking as he bobbed up and now, hair flying around his head in chaotic blue ribbons. He grabbed onto his hips, fingers digging into the pale skin hard enough he was worried he'd leave marks, but he couldn't help it, he needed to hold onto something, intense waves churning through him, tearing the breathe from his lungs in ragged cries.

A few times he bucked up into Aoba, who was now leaning forward, hands splayed out on his shoulders, hair falling down over his face and feathering the damp skin of his chest. Koujaku's eyes fluttered, barely able to keep them open, but he caught small glimpses of Aoba, his pale face flushed with intense red, brows furrowed, eyes closed tightly, mouth twisted as he occasionally bit down on his bottom lip.   
His boyfriends back arched as he came, his hips tightening almost painfully around Koujaku's legs, and he found himself fascinated watching Aoba climax from such an angle. With his eyes shut, threw his head back, and the strained tendons in his throat seemed to pulse. His muscles ripple beneath his slender frame, chest shaking, and he let out an uncontrollable cry of ecstasy, fingers trembling as they bit into Koujaku's shoulders.

At the same time, he felt himself toppling over the edge, the pleasure hitting a high note within him, and his own moaning voice sounded foriegn to his ears. He could almost feel the semen pumping out as he released inside Aoba, and his hips tensed up, shaking and jolting. 

"Fuck..." he gasped, as Aoba climbed off of him, settling into the sheets next to him. His boyfriend was breathing heavily in his ear, panting as he tried to draw in breathe. "That was..." Koujaku started to mumble, but his voice trailed off into silence, lost for words. How could he describe something so perfect?  
"Yeah..." Aoba agreed with a small chuckle, resting the side of his face on Koujaku's chest, tangling his legs around him. With an arm draped over his shoulders, he stroked his boyfriends upper back, the skin hot and soft and damp under his fingers. It was so comforting to have Aoba pressing against him like this, their bodies fitting together so natural, as though they just belonged.

It was after a few blissful minutes, their hearts calming down, breathe going back to normal, that Aoba shot up, eyes darting toward the digital clock on the bedside table. "Oh shit! Work!" he cried, jumping out of the bed and gathering up his scattered clothes, now crumpled and creased. 

Koujaku sat up slowly, glancing at the time, and let out a quiet sigh. "It's only eight thirty, you have plenty of time," he assured his boyfriend, unable to hide his amusement at how panicked and flustered he had become.   
"I...I must have misread it," he said, his face going red, his gaze flicking to the ground. How Aoba could be embarrassed over something like that, while standing there naked after just having intensely heated sex was beyond him, but he found that part of his boyfriend unbelievably endearing. Everything about Aoba was endearing. 

Koujaku felt so relaxed, and a tiredness had sunk into his bones, am exhaustion from being so spent, but he tried to shake it off as he reluctantly got out of bed, gathering his kimono and wrapping it around himself like a dressing gown. "I'll go and make breakfast while you get ready," he said, almost stumbling to the bedroom door. "What are you having?"

Aoba hesitated for a moment, already wiping himself down and slipping back into his underwear. "Green tea..." he replied. "And maybe a small bowl of rice." 

Koujaku smiled, softly, sweetly. "Good, good," he said as he left the room. Aoba felt himself smile even after Koujaku was gone, the door clicking shut behind him. His nerves were most definitely eased now, and he was confident he would be just fine at work today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz, awoken in the night by a dream of Aoba that takes a strange turn, begins investigating the blue haired man. Meanwhile Aoba finally leaves for his first day back at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry updates are slow. I will try to upload weekly.  
> I'm changing around the order of a few things and figuring out how to rewrite this part of the story so it makes more sense and it's a bit confusing tbh lol.

_A flash of long blue hair, silvery in the pale light of the moon caught Noiz's eye as it trailed through the darkness like a flowing stream. The blue haired man disappeared around a corner with swift and graceful steps, out of Noiz's view once more, and he knew he was going to follow. He felt it, like an invisible force pulling him in, a current dragging him along._

_Picking up his pace, he pursued him, and an odd sense of urgency rose in his chest almost choking him. When he turned the corner, he was so sure he was going to see the blue haired man standing right there, that when he was greeted by a dark and empty street, shrouded in shadows, it almost felt like a blow to the chest._  
_Letting out a frustrated sigh, he scanned the street, keen green eyes observing everything, peering through every window, staring into every shadowed alleyway, but still he saw nothing. It was completely barren save for the dull reach of the moonlight that trickled from above. Just as he was about to give into the heavy hopelessness weighing down upon his heart like an anchor pulling on a chain, he heard a soft voice behind him._  
_"Noiz?" It was high and sweet, but with a sharp edge of mischief. He spun around a lot quicker than he meant to, his desperation betraying him as he almost stumbled over his own feet._

_"Aoba?" he asked warily, his gaze travelling down the smaller man's body. His pale blue shirt looked quite tight, clinging to his upper body, accentuating his slender form, while his jeans were low and loose, showing off hints of his sharp hip bones beneath. His light brown eyes were gleaming as they met Noiz's, and a small smile spread across his lips, blood spilling into the fine curves of his high cheekbones. "I've been looking for you, Noiz," he said, pushing a loose strand of blue hair behind his ear and shyly lowering his gaze._

_Then he quickly closed the gap between them, and before Noiz could even think to react those thin arms had looped around his neck, pressing their bodies close. Aoba looked up at him with a heated gaze, and after a moment of hesitation, bit his lip lightly and pulled himself closer, murmuring into Noiz's ear. "Just fuck me..." his voice was low and desperate now, it made Noiz shudder and flicker his eyes shut._

_Then they were back in that cramped little alley, and Aoba was pulling him down into a frenzied kiss as his hands slipped up the man's shirt, feeling him shudder at the touch, his flat stomach clenching as Noiz felt around before moving up to his chest, pushing him hard against the crumbling alley wall. "I'd love to fuck you," he said, breaking from the kiss for only the briefest of moments before diving back in, tongue gliding along Aoba's bottom lip before sliding into his mouth, piercing clacking against gum and and tongue and tooth alike as their kisses became more desperate, tongues entwining in a hungry dance._

_Aoba gave the small metal orb a tentative bite, tugging it lightly, and Noiz felt his entire body tremble, fire shooting through his nerves, a sweetness pooling into his hips as his dick began to harden. He let out a small groan into Aoba's mouth, and lowered his hand at the same time, fingers searching for the buckle on the man's belt, and Aoba whimpered slightly when they brushed his hard on beneath his pants, biting down on Noiz's lip._  
_A sharp unfamiliar feeling burned through Noiz's entire body, and he pulled away, skin tingling harshly. Aoba looked up at him, eyes wide and nervous. "What's wrong?" he asked, voice shaky. "Did I hurt you?"_

_Noiz shook his head, feeling a little numb. "No...I don't..."_

_But as he spoke, he put the pieces together in his bewildered mind. He could taste the iron tang of blood in his mouth, still feel his lower lip burning. It had hurt. Sharply, intensely, like his skin was suddenly alive and writhing._

_"It...hurts..." he mumbled, his brow creasing, fingers trembling. "It hurts."_

  
Noiz awoke with a start, feeling as though he had just crashed into the ground, his body jerking with that falling sensation that made his heart leap. "Fuck." He swore softly, pushing himself up through the tangle of sweaty bed-sheets. His heart was hammering in his chest and with some annoyance he could feel it pulse into his lower regions as the dream scraped the edges of his memory.

He tried to swallow down his uneasiness, but his throat felt so dry it was like it was lined with sandpaper, so he decided to head to the kitchen for a drink. Slowly he got out of bed, the chill night air a welcome relief for his flushed skin. Stumbling around in the darkness in nothing but his boxers, he eventually found the light switch for the hallway and guided by the dull yellow glow he made it to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water, quickly gulping down the ice cold drink, ignoring the drops that carelessly spilled over his lips. Slamming the empty glass down next to an ever growing stack of unwashed dishes, he headed back to bed.

But his mind wouldn't seem to shut off. It was buzzing constantly, unwanted thoughts and feelings racing through in a strong and wild current, and after lying on his back in the dark, staring at the ceiling as he tried, and failed to silence his head, he decided it was time to give up on the idea of getting any more sleep. Usually when he slept, he experienced either nightmares or a dreamless oblivion. But to actually dream of Aoba? What did they call these type of dreams? Wet dreams? But why Aoba?  
It was true he was an attractive man. He was slender, almost like a model, but despite the sharp angles of his body, his face had been so delicate and pretty, his eyes so huge and wide, his skin so smooth and soft. And his hair was cute, various shades of blue like the blur on the horizon where the ocean meets the sky, long and wild in a tousled mess around his face. Noiz shook his head, trying to erase the image from his mind, but Aoba fought his way back to the front of his thoughts no matter how he resisted, and he didn't have a clue why.

With a growl of annoyance, he pushed the bed covers from his body once more. What hold did that blue haired moron have over him, he thought bitterly as he sat up and dragged his legs over the edge. He just couldn't get him out of his head since that night, and now he was even invading his dreams too, stealing away his sleep. If he let himself think about it for too long, to wander down that trail of memories, he could almost feel Aoba's warm desperate kisses, the heat of their bodies pressed together.  
In a moment of frustration, Noiz bit down on his lip, hard. But he felt no pain, even when the tender flesh broke and warm blood flowed from the split. There was just the slight pressure of his teeth digging in, the skin being broken as they clamped down on it. He tried to recall the pain in his dream, to imagine what it would feel like if it was pulled into reality.

It had been as though his nerves were singing out, every muscle in his body jolting and writhing beneath his skin, every frizzled hair standing on edge, his mind screaming. It felt a little shocking at the time, but when he looked back, he realised it was sensational, even exhilarating. Now that he was awake, he was unable to feel anything like it, and the realisation left him feeling hollow and bitter as he wiped away the smear of blood with the back of his hand.  
Dragging himself from the bed, he made his way across the room to his computer, and before he could think to stop himself, he was staring into dim glow of the screen, his fingers clicking away at the keyboard as he contacted people within his Rhyme Information Network, putting out feelers for more information on the infamous Sly Blue.  
By sunrise, his eyes felt heavy, shadowed with dark circles, but he had found out more than enough information about Aoba through his contacts to feel a little disgusted with himself. Not because of his underhanded methods, but more because of his own growing compulsion to put so much work into something that wasn't even profitable to him. It was pathetic.

With a tired sigh, he glanced down at the time. 6:42AM the bold letters read. As usual it had been another restless night of barely any sleep, and he probably wasn't going to be able to catch any now. Tiredly, he slipped into some clothes, shoving a thick green hoodie on over a plain shirt and jeans, and decided to go for an early morning walk when the streets empty.

As predicted, there was barely a soul about, save for the occasional jogger, dog walker or unfortunate person who had to go to work this early in the morning. It was almost surreal how silent it was this early, because he was used to walking down these same streets when they were far more busy, people noisily bustling about their daily business like loud and annoying moving obstacles to overcome.

It was almost nice, because he didn't have to put up with them now, in the still quiet of the morning. The sunlight was distant and dull, shining weakly through thick sheets of watery grey cloud in pale rays. He walked around aimlessly, listening to loud electronic music through earphones connected to his coil. The beat was intense and repetitive, driving away any thoughts in his head before they could even form. He liked it that way, because he didn't want to think right now. He wasn't worried about getting lost, he knew the island really well, but on the off chance he came across an unfamiliar place, he could always check the map on his coil.

He must have wandered around for an hour, down twisting roads that felt a bit like a maze, wide empty streets lined with closed shops and silent houses, narrow paths that separated into winding labyrinths. It was all vaguely familiar, the same old dirty Old Resident District, mundane and dull, yet in some areas new things had appeared. A children's park near the centre of town, abandoned homes replaced with new shops and cafes, and even some older places had been cleaned up or refurbished.  
But soon the excitement faded into boredom. The fresh morning air now felt stale, and the annoying beat of his music was beginning to drive him into insanity, and he decided it was a good time to head back to his apartment. But as he turned to head back, a sudden thought occurred to him, and he halted in his tracks. He was already out and about, and he had the information on hand...would it hurt to look around, to see if he could locate Aoba's place? He was just out walking, would it really make a difference if he ended up walking through that area?

 

Ren was in the kitchen, rummaging through a cupboard in search of something cook up some breakfast for Sei and himself, when he heard a knock on the door. He quickly grabbed a frying pan, and setting it on the table, he darted from the kitchen to answer the door, only to be stopped by his brother's voice.  
"I'll get it!" he heard Sei call out, followed by the rhythmic pounding of footsteps rushing down the stairs and the creak of the front door being swung open. With a slow sigh, he returned to the kitchen once more to prepare breakfast, only stopping when he heard a raised voice.  
"Where is he then?" a deep unfamiliar voice demanded, tone sharp with anger.

"I-I don't know," Sei replied quietly, sounding somewhat nervous and baffled. Deciding it was time to intervene and rescue his younger brother, Ren made his way to the front door. "Sei, is there a problem?" he called as he rounded the corner, glancing at his brother before his gaze narrowed on the stranger.  
"H-he's looking for Aoba," Sei mumbled, his voice quavering slightly. Ren felt his over protective brotherly instincts kick in. Sei just seemed so fragile sometimes, like he was made of glass and if you touched him he'd shatter. He could be timid, and Ren hated the thought of some stranger at the door speaking to him like that. He gently rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's okay. I'll deal with it," Sei shot him a look of relief, his dark eyes trembling.

"So, why are you looking for Aoba?" Ren enquired, once Sei had left. The boy on the doorstep scowled at him, his green eyes dark. He looked like a boy after all, probably not even twenty, with piercings all over his face and messy tufts of short blonde hair poking out from under a patterned winter hat. He regarded Ren with obvious scorn, making no attempt to hide it.

"Where is he?" he demanded, ignoring Ren's question. A frown etched itself across Ren's face, who was unaccustomed to dealing with such rude people. No wonder Sei looked so upset. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice steady as he tried to remain civil.

The blond rolled his eyes, letting out a huff of breathe between clenched teeth. "Do you know where he is or not?"

"I haven't seen Aoba in weeks, sorry," he replied honestly, trying his best to sound polite. The boy snorted. "Whatever," he spat with a harsh glare at Ren. And with that he just turned and stalked off, leaving Ren staring after him in bewilderment before going back inside.

"Do you think we should warn Aoba there is a scary man looking for him?" Sei asked, pushing out a nervous chuckle. Ren shook his head, a strange sense of sorrow making his chest feel tight and heavy. "If we see him again, sure," he answered.

He wasn't really sure what was going on, but for some reason he felt as though once again someone he loved was slowly slipping away from him, and he was helpless to stop it. He was worried for Aoba, worried he'd went off the rails and gotten involved in something dangerous. He just wished his brother would come home.

Noiz sighed, reflecting on that utter failure of an expedition as frustration gnawed away at his chest. He had gotten ahead of himself and actually approached the house, only to be greeted by two pale, dark haired men. Aoba's brothers he assumed, going by their appearance and the information he had spent most of the night gathering.

He had heard they were triplets, and there was definitely a strong resemblance between the three of them, although they weren't completely identical. The whole time he had been talking to them, he couldn't stop mentally comparing their appearances to Aoba's. In the gentle almond shape of Ren's eyes, even as he regarded him warily, the subtle slope of his nose that, the curve of his mouth and thin, down turned lips. And the fact Sei was like a smoother, softer version of the blue haired moron, with darker, shorter hair and wide black eyes.

He was lost in thought, his mind trying to drag up the memories of that night while he desperately tried to drown them out by thinking of anything else, when he caught a flash of blue hair, just by the window inside an unfamiliar coffee shop. He stopped for a second, taken aback a little. Something seemed to stir inside him, his heart fluttering into life like a bird in flight when he recognised Aoba, who sat alone at a table by the window, staring tiredly into a hot drink.

His long blue hair was tied back, falling over one of his shoulders in a loose feathery cluster. He looked really cute like that Noiz observed, before he could stop himself from thinking it. One side of his face exposed, showing off his sharp, narrow jaw, the other completely covered in soft blue waves, brushing against his pale skin.  
The expression on Aoba's face was sort of blank, as though he was about to fall asleep over his drink, and there were dark circles of exhaustion ringing his eyes like ugly bruises blossoming on his pale skin. Maybe just like Noiz, he'd had a sleepless night. The dream suddenly flashed vividly in his mind, and he quickly looked away. He had the sudden urge to walk in, to be closer to Aoba. It was ridiculous, he knew, and instantly felt shame swelling with in him, and he spun around and stormed off before he could give in to such a ridiculous notion.

 

Aoba stared into his coffee, feeling the warm misty vapours heat the cold skin on his face. He'd barely taken a sip, even though it tasted perfectly fine, it just felt like acid as it swirled down his throat and settled in his stomach. He had left for work with plenty of time to spare, even after getting more than a little sidetracked by his boyfriend this morning.

He was so sure his nerves were no longer bothering him, but as soon as he got close, Heibon being just around the corner from this place, he felt his stomach suddenly churn, and his chest felt a little tight. With more than enough time, he had decided to duck into the coffee shop and sit with a warm drink for a while, hoping it would ease him a little.

He recalled the day this place opened, and how he had started coming here for snacks and drinks occasionaly on the way to and from work. But obviously, that little ritual had ceased after his grandmother died, and this was the first time he'd been here since.

He was glad nothing had changed in his brief absence. It was a decent looking place, small and cosy, but lined with wide windows that let light flood into the place, giving it a more spacious feel as well as an open view of the street. It was nicely decorated too, the walls adorned with soft watercolour paintings of pretty things like flowers and animals, the square tables and wooden chairs spaced out evenly on pale tiled flooring.

The counter was directly opposite the door and had a large selection of cakes and snacks advertised behind a glass panel, infront of it, and a huge industrial coffee machine behind it. The barista behind the counter, and older man who reminded him a little of Haga, only without the glasses, was always friendly and chatty, and had remembered him as he had walked in this morning, commenting that it had been a while since he saw him last and asking how he had been.

Glancing at the time on his coil, he realised he needed to be at work soon, and with one quick gulp from his mug, he finished the remaining coffee and stood up, slinging his pack over his shoulder.

"Do come again, Aoba," the owner of the shop, Mr. Morimoto called as he walked out, with a small wave and grin.

"Will do," he replied, with a tired smile. The streets were already getting a little busy, signs of life were beginning to stir, the early birds awakening to start the day. He took a deep breathe of the chill morning air, feeling it clear his lungs and mind alike. He needed to be focused and lively at work today if he didn't want to lose his job.


End file.
